monsunofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 1
Chrissy sneaked out of her house to her father’s ranch in the middle of the night. She held a bright blue core in her hand. First she looked around to check if the animals were back in the barn, then sighed in relief when she did not see anyone. “Lionheart, launch!” She spins the core until it struck a nearby fence. A large blue lion with bat wings and a snake’s tail appeared. The girl was mesmerized by the sight of it as the lion roared loudly at the night sky. “I still don’t get how you came out of this thing” she said to Lionheart as she stared at the core. Lionheart ignored her and looked in the direction of the forest. He sensed something and flew off, Chrissy just continued to look at the core. “But this color clashes with my outfit…”she said. Then she looked around and noticed Lionheart was not with her. “Lionheart, where did you go?” she ran off to look for him. Meanwhile, three teenagers were walking through the forest. A boy named Chase Suno, another boy name Bren and a girl named Jinga. They were walking to the next town to find more clues on the where abouts of Chase’s father. “Are we there yet?” Jinga asked. They had been walking all day to avoid detection from S.T.O.R.M, who is after their Monsuno. “No not yet, we’re almost there” Chase replied. “I hope so” said Jinga as she looked around her, “this forest is way too creepy at night”. Bren laughed a bit at this “I can’t believe you're afraid of the dark” he said. Annoyed, Jinga growled at him. Then the three stopped as the trees began to rustle in the breeze. A roar was heard from a distance. “Wh-what was that?!” Bren asked as he hid behind Jinga. “I don’t know guys, but get ready for anything” Chase said as he held onto his core. Lionheart appeared in the sky and landed in front of them. He was feeling exhausted from being out of his core for 5 minutes. “What is a Monsuno doing out of its core?” Jinga asked. “I don’t know, but we should stop it before it gets out of control” said Chase. “Lock, get’em!” He spin the core until it struck a nearby rock. Then a large white bear with blue stripes appeared from it. It roared at Lionheart showing no fear. Lionheart growled back at Lock, despite the fact it was tired it still had enough energy to fight. Meanwhile, Chrissy continued to search for the Monsuno she had lost. Lionheart was given to her father by a friend, and she was not allowed to touch it without permission. “Lionheart!” she called “I’m in so much trouble!” She started to panic. Then Lionheart’s core light up. It showed different colored meters which is actually Lionheart’s health level. “Ooh shiny!” said Chrissy in amazement. What she didn't realize was Lionheart’s meter was decreasing, which means he is in a battle with another Monsuno.